Connexions Tordues
by Ayumi Kairo
Summary: Now it's up to me. I am the prodigy you've been waiting for and I will not disappoint. A tale of saving her. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ItaKaka
1. Bitemarks and Bloodstains

**Note: This is my first Naruto story as I've only just started getting into it. I must say, it's more addicting than I thought it was going to be. I fell in love with the characters so quickly. I hope you like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or "Bitemarks and Bloodstains" by Finch.**

**Chapter I: Sakura: Bitemarks and Bloodstains**

…_My or may we be this way forever…_

Breathing, I must keep breathing. I want to give in this time, like so many others when the darkness felt so comfortably welcoming. A warmth I was only able to harvest for precious few moments. That's how it was before now.

…_Tell me lover, what will become of the other…_

Save me, please, save me. Just as I was doing for you. I will hold on if you promise to come for me. I know that's a lost cause though and I shouldn't ask such things of you.

…_Bones, skin, nails, and flesh…_

It's cold, this hard floor I lay on now. My clothes are gone, leaving my naked form to kiss the bitter wind that comes through the open window I cannot make myself get up and close. Everything is becoming so numb. I almost like it this way, void of all feeling. I know, however, this will not last.

…_On a bed of lack of passion, a medieval consequence…_

He's only just left. Finished with me for the night I suppose. A wave of relief washes over me. Maybe, I'll finally be able to sleep peacefully. The thought is so emotionally draining. I could sleep through even the cold and pain tonight.

…_They worry you with all the talk of how you're not their kind…._

You're no longer here. I guess you didn't need me after all. You said that once, and I didn't believe you. You don't need me. I believe you now.

…_Now adjust it, you must trust me darling…_

I felt him growing stronger. I know you don't understand, but it seems as if I can feel everything around you. Or, at least, I used to be able to. Now I can feel nothing about you. I don't know where you are, and I don't know who you're with. It scares me.

…_Sub sequentially it seems you deserve more than me…_

I hope you've found what you were looking for. I am nothing to you compared to the one you were after before… before you left. I remember you then. You were never very happy. I hope you're happy now.

…_They bury you while wearing garments of funeral fire…_

It's only a matter of time before my body gives out and I want you to be the first to know, I don't blame you. I don't blame you like the others will. I know they will; it was you, after all, that I came after.Don't worry though, I'll know it wasn't your fault. It never was.

…_This will hurt you, it's killing me…_

Don't weep for me when I go, for it will be peaceful. I can already feel the tug of darkness at the edges of my consciousness. Soon, it will be, as I'm hearing the footsteps of his graceful feet come closer. I guess he wasn't finished.

…_This will hurt you, and I will too…_

I'm only vaguely aware of him I assure you. Only abstractly sentient to the feel of his hands on me, his lips and teeth on the side of my neck, and his thin form above mine . I don't even really feel the normally painful upward thrusts and my muscles unconsciously constricting around him. I assure you, I feel none of this. You know I'm lying though, huh. I wonder, can hear my pain stricken gasps from where you are?

…_Bloodlust, bloodlust for this girl, for this boy…_

My body convulses of its on accord. I can't stop the feeling devastation as he moves from atop me and stares down those yellow eyes. The eyes I'd come to hate because I'm sure he's looked at you just like he's looking at me now. I hope you handled it better than I do.

…_Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home…_

"It's nice to have another pet around here. You're almost as good as he was." his velvety voice slips through his lips a little too smoothly. I understand now, how you could so easily follow him. He promised you everything with his voice that I'm almost believing now. Almost.

…_There is always one more fault…_

"Sasuke." I whisper your name so soft only the wind hears me. I will not be conscious when he lowers his body to mine once more.

**Note: So? What did you think. It's a lot different writing Naruto than Final Fantasy, but I can safely say I can juggle both. At least, I hope I can. Well, Review if you want. It would be greatly appretiated.**


	2. Beyond the last Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor "Beyond the Last Goodbye" by FINNUGOR  
**

**Note: Wow, I'm impressed with myself! I can't believe I got this up so quickly. Oh yeah, go me. I hope you like it.**

_Chapter II: Sasuke: Beyond the last Goodbye_

…_Voices fell like the darkness…_

It is just getting dark now. I can see it in his eyes, the way the stars reflect off them. They are glossy and black, just what I remember. They are so, so deep now, though. What knowledge does he hold in them?

…_Drowned in the dying evening's eerie silence…_

My hand is on the ground, to the side of his head. The other holds a shaking kunai pressed firmly to his neck. He looks so strong even now. I can never win with him. Here I am, holding him down with the visible chakra coming from my hand on the ground and threatening his life with the kunai. Still, I am the one frightened.

…_Whispers of summer's affections…_

I remember how he used to tell me he loved me. When I was feeling down and couldn't seem to win anything. Will he tell me that now? I get my hopes up thinking he will.

…_Disappeared into the falling shades of winter…_

As much as I contradict my earlier proclamations, I miss him. He seemed to be the only one to see any promise in me. I miss him for that. I miss his stories and his advice. I miss crawling into bed with him when there was a storm and I was afraid. He would never send me away, just pull me close and whisper reassurances in my ear until I fell asleep. I miss that so, so much.

_  
...the noose is tied...and the hangman smiles…_

As I feel my strength waning I let go of my hold on the chakra, but the kunai becomes that much closer to slicing his pale skin. Skin that for some reason reminds me of you. As if sensing my unease he lifts one hand to smooth my unruly hair. He smiles for the first time.

…_I lost my way, my only way…_

"Are you going to finish this or not?" He speaks the words to me as if I am still eight years old and training. I try hard not to crease my brow in confusion. If you'd seen it, you would know what was going through my head.

…_I'm beyond the last goodbye…_

His obsidian eyes bored into my own. I felt oddly warm looking into them. He wants this. That thought is the only thing registering in my brain. He wants this, and he deserves it. How many times did I tell myself that to kill the many people I already have. I will admit it. I am young, too young to be doing this. We all are. And yet, I want this so much.

…_A dead season in a dead world…_

How did any of this happen? I ask myself that everyday. Even when I was living far away from you, in that nefarious calamity of a place that seemed to have so many promises for me. I hope you never have to see that place. I hope no one does. Just thinking about it brings unwanted tears to my eyes. I am pulled out of my reverie when I feel a hand brush against the side of my face. I look back down into those eyes I had so hated these last few years. Oddly enough, they look just like mine.

…_All hope is lost, faith deprived…  
_

I've noticed something today. I look into his eyes, the same eyes that used to look at me warmly, and I notice it. I look exactly like him. It's sickening, and I almost want to kill myself for it, but there it is. I am so much like him.

…_Torn apart and shattered into the ground…_

"You might want to get this over with kid." He speaks harshly to me, and I pull his hand away from my face and pin it down. He chuckles slightly.

…_No point in gathering what is left…  
_

"You have better business to attend to kid, get this over with." He speaks again. I look at him, openly curious now.

…_No use breathing life into something that is dead…_

"She's calling for you. Can you not here her screams?" The moment his words reach my ears my eyes go wide. No, I refuse to believe it.

…_Time stands still in this surreal moment…_

"Sakura." I say your name softly and he nods beneath me.

…_That seems to last forever... And for me it will!…_

I am on my feet instantly. I run as fast as my feet will allow me to. I run to the one place I know you have gone to.

**Note: Honestly, reviewers are my best friends. Sorry if Sasuke seems a little OOC, but given the circumstances I think both men in this chapter have to be slightly OOC. If I did a horrible job on their characters, forgive me.**


	3. Starless

**Disclaimer: I wish, oh how I wish I could own these beautiful, beautiful characters. But, unfortunately I can only borrow them for a short time :eyes Kakashi evilly: **

**Note: Sorry It's taken me so long. You guys are really amazing. I love you all. Especially you CRIMSON TEARS, you know your my most loyal reviewer. **

**Chapter III: Kakashi: Starless**

…_If only you could watch me fall I cannot feel it anymore The soul you cut the soul you adore Cannot feel you anymore Cause you've run through me with destructive force…_

I can still feel you hovering around me like it was just yesterday that you were still here. I wonder, where are you now? Has he come to destroy you yet? I almost hope so. I don't think I can live much longer knowing you're here yet.

_  
…I think somehow I gotta get it straight I gotta get you out of me But I cannot get through to you…_

I think I remember now, why you decided to leave. You always were the prodigy everyone was afraid of, and for good reason. I think you wanted it this way. Do you remember?__

…See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath See me I'm over the edge farther with every step See me I'm down and I get deeper with every breath Standing over the edge I'm taking my last breath…

I stand here now, on this empty cliff with the oh-so-blue ocean under me. I want so much to step further just once more. How many times will I try this silly suicide attempt? This makes it almost four times now, huh? Will you be there to catch me when I fall this time?__

…How I feel like I'm starless I'm ready to fade now And how I feel like I'm starless I'm hopeless and grayed out Somehow I feel like I'm starless I'm ready to fade now And now I feel like I'm starless I'm ready to burn out…

Are you afraid now? Because I told you I loved him? I did love him, but what could come from that love? He was always in love with someone else. Someone else who went after him when he didn't come back. Am I really so cold-hearted that I would leave him to that by himself? She was so willing to follow him to the ends of the earth. I was not. __

…I can transcend you and mentally bend you But I can't handle the shit that I'm into I have been blinded and always reminded Of the things I've wanted but I never could find…

I think… I think I would have followed you. If you would have let me. If you would have waited. I know why you did those things. Your eyes were always too beautiful for them. A reliquary for your deranged normality. I was part of that normality once.

_  
…I am a part of a world that I hate I wish the End would come faster my world's a disaster Can't you see that I'm down and I'm drowning And I can't keep my head above my wake…_

I want to forget all that has happened. I want to forget you! I don't want this mediocre life anymore! Go! Leave! I can't even believe I'm still thinking about you after all these years. __

…I gotta get you out of my veins I gotta get you out of my blood I gotta get you out of my scene I gotta get you out of me…

I take that step, that one last step that should send me over the edge and into the cold depths of the ocean I so long to have caress my broken form. But I'm pulled back. I'm always pulled back. Damn you.__

…What I'm really trying hard to get down to words Is the way I fit into this world Things I survived pushed me to the darkeer side Because of life as it was the life that was yours Should have been mine But I never could take anymore of this Cause I'm always gonna get down to the floor It's a cold gun that I kiss 'Cause I cannot break anymore…  


"Itachi." Your name is spat from my lips with venom that I didn't even know I possessed. It passes through my lips like I've wanted it to once more, before your own lips come crashing down. I fall into that ocean all over again.

**Note: I don't if this chapter went over too well. Please tell me if there is something I can improve, I'm just not so sure. I love this pairing (kakaita for those who didn't catch it), it's not a...um...typical pairing, but they work so well together. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask me. I know these chapters are a little vague, but that will stop soon. After I do the all the character intros I will move on to third person, which is really a lot easier for me to write, and there should be more action and description of what is going on. Thanks to all of you. **

**love you all**

**Ayumi**


End file.
